After the Fact: NEW
by YoungForevermustache
Summary: Must read Claimed By All the Gods first. Percy, Justin, Brandon, and Nick haven't seen the girls in 2 months. The guys are all living in New York, going to High school in Goode, while Annabeth, Rose, Yanin, and Carina are in San Francisco, looking for demigods. So, what happens when the girls surprise the guys? T for Carina's violentness...That's not a word...


Helloish. DON'T HURT US. We are the worst authors in the history of authors. is our new version of After the Fact( Still don't get the name, Georgie blames Dakota) The ending is really all that we changed. REVIEW. please... June 13th is Georgie's birthday, and reviews make her happy, so... yeah. REVIEW.

Italic- Ancient Greek  
It has been two months since, Justin, Percy, Brandon, and Nick, have seen their girlfriends. The boys were currently in Goode High school in New York, while their girlfriends, Rose, Annabeth, Yanin, and Carina, were currently across the country in San Francisco, trying to find demigods. Awesome. Each and every day for the boys, would drag on and on and on and... You get the point. Why? Because their girlfriends weren't there. What made it worse, was girls would flirt with them trying to get a date. They kept saying that they had girlfriends, but no one believed them. The flirting was torture. Mostly a few girls would flirt with them each day, but the girls who would flirt with them the most were, Elena, Destiny, Rhea,and Nikki They called themselves "The Queen Bees". Terrible name, but it fits. The Queen Bees were basically... well queen bees. They could get any boy they wanted. Well, except Justin, Percy, Brandon, and Nick. They also were the kind of girls that worried about how they looked,like fashion and makeup. Most people thought the boys were crazy for turning down The Queen Bees and their excuse was having girlfriends, that everyone thought was imaginary. They were real, but lived cross country. They don't get chances to talk much except for weekends, so they lived for weekends. Of course the boys didn't just miss their girlfriends. Justin missed Annabeth, well because she is his twin sister, and same for Percy with Rose. They all missed how Carina would try to murder everyone, Rose's rants, Yanin's bunnyness, and Annabeth's smartness. All in all, they missed each other. The girls haven't had much progress finding demigods. So yeah they were basically stuck there. I feel like I'm ... One day "The Queen Bees" went to bother the guys (again). What they didn't know was that the boys' girlfriends, were watching them in the shadows. It was a new thing Rose could do. Don't ask.  
"I feel bad for them," Yanin said, while watching The Queen Bees, walk up to the boys.

"They walk up, flirt with our boyfriends, and repeat. They do this everyday! That slightly sounded stalkerish," Carina said.

"Can we go see them now? I miss my boyfriend and my brother, and me watching other girls flirt with them is not increasing my patience!" Rose huffed.

"Just wait 1 more minute. We want to make the biggest entrance ever," Annabeth replied.

"Alright, That red-headed one is freaking pissing me off. She's getting way too close," Yanin said sounding mad (which doesnt happen often). The redhead, Nikki, was basically hanging on Brandon's arms.

"Oh narwhal god, Yanin, are you your normal bunny self?" Carina asked.

"That's not important right now. Let's go," Annabeth said. Rose pushed away the shadows and walked out, with Yanin, Annabeth, and Carina following her. They walked off to the side, a few feet away from the scene before them. They could hear The Queen Bees flirting with their boyfriends, and the boys responding.

"Why don't you and me go on a date tomorrow?" Rhea asked Justin in a flirtatious tone.

"First off, it's you and I, Secondly, I have a girlfriend. We all have girlfriends,"

"Then why have we never seen them?" asked Elena, who was currently flirting with Percy.

"We told you, they are currently in San Francisco," Nick said. Justin was incredibly bored, so he scanned the current hallway they were in. He saw a group of  
girls and did a double take. In the group, was his girlfriend, his sister, and their friends. He jabbed Nick in the gut with his elbow.

"Dude, they aren't," Justin said.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, looking puzzled.

"They aren't in San Francisco," Justin replied, not taking his eyes off of the girls. Percy, Nick, and Brandon looked over to where the son of Athena was looking. There they were. Their girlfriends were standing there, with the same smirk on their boys just stood there with a look of shock The girls pushed past the people who were watching The Queen Bees flirt with the boys, and went up to their boyfriends.

"Wait...what's going on here?" One of the on looking people, one of the boys friends, Josh, asked as Carina played with Nick's hair as she always used to,  
Yanin and Brandon had a make out session, Percy and Annabeth were hugging while Percy kissed her forehead, and Rose and Justin kissed.

"Well, this is awkward... anyway, I'm Rose Jackson, That brunette is Carina Hudson, the girl currently making out with Brandon is Yanin Meewirya, and the blonde is Annabeth Chase," Rose said. "Yes, I said Rose Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Percy is my twin, and Justin is Annabeth's. Happy now?"

"What happened to these so called "girlfriends?"" Destiny sneered. Nick laughed and said,

"Ah yes... Everyone meet our girlfriends,"

"Now, back off before I slit your throat," Carina said in a voice that meant- I mean it.

Josh's P.O.V  
O.K... I knew that Justin, Percy, Nick, and Brandon said they were dating  
some girls, but they way they describe them, It sounded like they were describing children of gods.(A/N: I'm Awesome ). Carina looked like she was going to kill everyone in the room, Rose just says things straight out. I didn't know about Yanin and Annabeth, but the way they described them, Yanin was really shy, Annabeth really smart, Rose was bipolar, and Carina was insane. They all looked like they could and would kill everyone who messed with them or their boyfriends. I couldn't say I wasn't jealous of Justin, Percy, Brandon, and Nick because those girls were really hot.

Third Person P.O.V

"Why did you guys come back?" Brandon asked the girls.

"We live here... If you wanted us to leave you could've just said so," Carina said while she began to walk off.

"Nononono! We love you and we want to keep you forever," Nick replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Percy asked.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise. Duh," Carina replied. "Plus the looks on your faces... It was awesome," There was a few seconds of awkward silence, until, Percy blurted out,

"Oh my Gods, Rose you got to meet Paul,"

"Paul is...?" Rose asked.

"Our stepdad... I thought I told you," Percy replied.

"You might of... I forget..Anyway, we probably need to get to our next class, which is Mr. Blofis," (Authors Note: They all have the same schedule)

"Who is Paul. Now let's go!" Percy said as he ran through the halls at breakneck speeds.

"Our teacher is our stepfather? Awesome," Rose said, as she ran after him. The rest of the demigods ran behind them ( except Carina, don't put her down for cardio) . So you saw the 4 most wanted boys running through the halls with smiles on their faces,(which was rare) with 3 girls who were new, and one short girl walking down the path they just ran. Needless to say, many people were confused. They made it to Mr. Blofis's room completely out of breath, but on time.

"Now you see why I don't exercise," Carina said walking in the room.

"Hey boys, oh and I see we have some new students, Hi I'm Mr. Blofis" The happy-go lucky looking teacher said.

"You didn't tell him, Percy?" Rose asked

"No..."

"Hi, Im Yanin, Thats Carina, Annabeth, and thats Your stepdaughter, Rose," Yanin said cheerfully.

"Yanin, you just made everything really awkward," Rose complained as Paul stared at her with wide eyes. Rose turned to Paul, and said, "Yeah, she's right. I'm Rose Jackson, Percy's twin,"

"I didn't know about this," Paul said

"Hey, I didn't even know until two months ago, and after that i kinda forgot until today,"

"You forgot I was your twin?" Percy complained

"I was looking for demigods, I didn't have time to think, "Percy Jackson is my twin". Wait... does he know about "The Curse"? " Rose said.

"What's the curse?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to take that as a no. Anyway there was a greek prophecy, lost in time, saying that a daughter of Poseidon, would be blessed by all the gods, while her friends blessed by certain gods. The reason for this is unknown,"

"That sounded very godly," Paul said.

"Yep, because she stole it from Zeus," Nick said.

"I thought Zeus said it wonderfully, so I thought it would be an appropriate time to say that. Anyway... I have some of the powers of all the gods, but a daughter of Poseidon, Carina is the daughter of Ares, with Apollo, Aphrodite and Zeus, Yanin is a daughter Aphrodite, with Apollo, Dionysus, and Demeter, Justin is the son of Athena, with Poseidon, Apollo,and Ares, Nick is a son of Hephaestus, with Hades, Hermes, and Apollo, and Brandon is a son of Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Aphrodite. Let that sink in before I explain anything else," A few seconds passed before Rose continued. "Now, because we have some of the powers of different gods, our moods can change suddenly. This really doesn't have happen for everyone else, but I am medically declared bipolar,"

"I personally thought you would've said, "I hate being bipolar, it's awesome"," Carina cut in.

"No, that's what you would have said," Rose replied.

"Hey. I'm not bipolar, i have bipolar-depression, there's a difference," Carina said.

"I know there's a difference. And stop telling me that. It makes me sad" Rose replied. They continued bickering, while Paul pointing to their seats( which were all together, thankfully) and Justin and Nick pulled them there. Thankful class started, and he introduced the girls.

"Everyone, this is my stepdaughter, that I didn't know I had until this morning, Rose Jackson. And this is Annabeth Chase, Yanin Meewirya, and Carina Hudson. They will be new students in this class, so be nice," Whispers broke out throughout the seemed like the boys talked about them often. Everyone was talking, but the Queen the Queen Bees had to be in this class as well.

"Wait... how did you not know you had a stepdaughter?"  
"Well...thats a story for another day."

"Long story short, I didn't know Percy was my twin until two months ago, and Percy epically failed to tell Paul that he had a twin," Rose said, cutting in.

"Alright let's get on with class,"

They sat in class for what felt like forever,(we blame ADHD) until finally the bell rang. They all headed to P.E. They all made it just before the bell rang. All that boring stuff happened, like they were introduced, they got their uniforms, blah, blah, blah. They met the P.E teacher, Mr. Hammerer, who stressed that he was not a gym teacher because a gym is a place in a school, not a subject. Anyway...The activity was sword fighting. How...convenient. They all smiled, they knew this was their forte. Mr. Hammerer explained the basics of swordfight. Mr. Hammerer told everyone to get a sword from a rack on the wall. The demigods walked over there and pulled out their own personal weapons .Rose had a pen similar to Percy's, that Tyson made for her. It also turned into a bow and arrows, pen, and a spear. Everyone's else's weapons were made like Rose's, transforming into different weapons, but Justin's looked like a pencil, Yanin's a necklace, Brandon's a ring, Carina's a pair of glasses, and Nick's a... screwdriver? They got partnered up with someone to fight. Nick with Rose, Justin and Carina, Annabeth and Brandon, and Percy and Yanin. Before they started, Carina yelled to Rose and Nick,

"Rose, hurt him and I'll kill you. Nick, hurt her and I'll throw you a party,"

"Carina, you have to remember that's impossible for anyone to hurt me and Percy,execpt one spot" (A/N: Rose has the same Achilles heel as Percy)

"Why? I forgot," Brandon said.

"I blame Percy, Anyway... Nick, prepare to lose,"  
So the demigods began battling. Nick and Rose bickering as they fought. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and watched the demigods. They obviously had superior fighting demigods kept fighting, not noticing the on lookers. They fought for 10 more minutes, before Rose, Carina, Annabeth, and Yanin won. It was surprising that Yanin beat Percy because Percy was one of the best swordsmen in Camp Half-Blood, but Yanin was skilled too.

"Oh... HI!" Yanin said as she realized people were staring at them,

"Where did you learn that?" Mr. Hammerer asked.

"Umm... At this camp for kids with ADHD and dyslexia. Swordfighting is just a way a calming our ADHD," Rose lied. The bell rang, signaling lunch.

"Oh, Look. The bell. We're going to go this way now,"

AT LUNCH

At the boys normal table, some of their friends were already there. There names were Josh, Alex, David, Matt.

"So, did you hear about the new kids today?" David asked his friends.

"Hear about them? I saw them. They were...strange," Josh replied.

"Oh, I feel so loved," said a voice behind them, dripping with sarcasm. It was Rose that said that.

"Oh yeah...the weird one is my girlfriend," Justin said awkwardly.

"But you still love me,"

"Rose, no one will ever love you," Carina said.

"Stop lying to meee," Rose complained. Rose and Carina continued bickering as Justin and Nick pushed them towards their seats.

"This is normal," Nick said.

"More normal than it should be," Justin said. They was several minutes of awkward silence, before Rose and Carina started talking.

"Rose, my soda is exploding..." Carina complained

"Well then drink it," Rose responded.

"But it's exploding..."

"Then yell at the soda. Duh,"

"Please stop exploding, soda,"

"No, like this," Rose took Carina's soda and set it down on the table and bent down, so her face was next to the can. "Soda. Stop. Exploding," Suddenly the soda stopped exploding. "I IS MAGICAL,"(This happened in real life) Weird. Carina and Rose flumped.(Fist bump/high five)

"So, person I don't know, what makes us so weird?" Rose asked Josh.

"What doesn't make you weird?" Josh said.

"The fact that I'm human..."

"Well you say things straight out," Josh said to Rose. "You look like you're going to murder everyone in the room,but I don't know about you two," Josh said to Carina, then Annabeth and Yanin.

"The way Justin, Percy, Nick, and Brandon describe you, is that it sounded like you were children of gods," Alex said. The demigods paled. Rose started speaking in this weird language.

"_Brandon, were you actually that stupid to tell them we are demigods_?"

"No,no,no,no. I'm not that stupid,"

"O.K. I was not sure..."

"Anyway... Nick said Carina was hilarious, but slightly violent, Brandon said Yanin was adorable, or called a bunny by Carina and Rose. Which I don't want to know how that happened. Percy said Annabeth is insanely smart. But was is the most interesting was how Justin described Rose, I think he talked about her for 30 minutes straight. Something about combined traits?"

"I'm medically declared bipolar, but I'm really not. I almost have like different personality disorder, but I don't have different names or ages. Its just how I act or think about things. So, doctors called it bipolar. I mean..." Rose continued rambling.

"Rose, you are rambling again," Justin said. That didn't stop her. "Rose, look there's David Tennant,".

"WHERE?" Rose said looking back and forth. When she realized that David Tennant was not there, she said "You lied to me, I hate you,"

"Do you really?" Justin said.

"Nooooo, I can't hate you... But I can not like you for 30 seconds," While this happened, Matt asked Carina,

"Does this happen often?"

"Sadly, yes. We're aren't normal,"

"Ok... back to the subject :Why the new girls aren't normal," Matt said.

"Why must you know?" Carina asked.

"Because...I said so..."

"Well, we are ADHD. dyslexic, slightly bipolar and we really don't care about what you think," Carina said. "End of conversation," Carina then turned back to Rose and started to poke her.

"Rose, I wish to be Beyonce,even though I don't listen to her, I listen to rock,"

"Uh-hu. And I want` to be a be a giraffe just to scare you," Rose responded.

"No. Nononono. Don't mention giraffes around me,"

"Aww... Poor Carina is scared," Rose teased

"Don't talk to me peasant,"

"I'm not a bird," Rose smirked. Carina stuttered,trying to find a comeback.

"Screw it, this could last forever. I just want to be Beyonce and/or sleep," Carina said, while laying her head on the table. The non-demigods looked at them strangely.

"Carina has a fear of giraffes. No idea why though..."

"It's those necks, man! And they kill people,"

"No. No they don't. We looked it up. Giraffes don't kill people,"

"Yes they do!"

"No, they don't," This went on until the bell rang, leaving Justin and Nick to pull them away from the argument.(Don't they always do that?)


End file.
